


Cuddles

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [21]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, flufffffffff, pouty chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: You are to busy to cuddle at the moment, but your boyfriend, Chanyeol seems to think otherwise.





	Cuddles

Lips pressed against your head a soft hum coming from the stranger as they snaked their arms around you.

“Chanyeol not now I am busy. I don’t have time to cuddle,”

The man behind you slumped slightly, surely a pout written on his cute face as he put his chin on your head, huffing as a response to yours.

“Look I promised you I would cuddle with you but my Professor just laid this assignment on me and I have to get it done by the end of the week, you have to understand that.”

“I do, but you haven't taken a break in the last 8 hours and I miss you. Take a break and just come cuddle with me for ten minutes I need my daily y/n time,” he protests but lets go of you, knowing full well your answer already.

“I am sorry Chanyeol I am almost done and I will give you my full attention just let me get done with this page okay,” you say, exhaustion visible on your face as you turned to face him, sure enough, the pout still on his face. 

“Fine, I understand,” he says as he turns, leaving you to study in silence.

* * *

A few hours later Chanyeol returned, growing impatient of waiting any longer only to see your head on the desk. 

As he stepped closer he noticed your eyes were closed, your brow furrowed, mouth slightly open.

Chuckling all annoyance fell from his face as he quickly picked you up, careful not to wake you as he moved you to your bed. Normally he would sleep in the living room but tonight he wanted to be next to you, to cuddle up to you.

Slowly he tucked you into bed, laying down next to you and putting his arms around you. Your sleeping figure pressed into his chest, his warmth making you feel safe.

Smiling he watched as you continued to sleep, pressing a few kisses on your cheek and temple. To him, you were the cutest being in existence. Even with a line of drool now falling from your mouth to which he smirked a little, making a point to tease you about it later. 

After a few moments, he started to doze off as well, his arm around you tightening as his head dropped to the pillow. Sleep slowly overcoming him as well, but not before hearing your sweet sleepy voice mumble his favorite words. “I love you Chanyeol,”

His eyes shot open only for a wide smile spread across his face. “I love you to Y/n,” he said before closing his eyes once more and quickly following you into dreamland.


End file.
